(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for keeping closures such as doors, windows, shutters, etc., preferably entrance doors, in a closed position.
(b) Prior Art
The problem behind the invention is to improve closing and locking latch assemblies, primarily for entrance doors, with due consideration of requirements for lock and false key security as well as energy saving, and not the least maneuvering.
A large number of closing and locking devices are known within the field, but as far as known they have all in common that they do not acceptably meet the requirements just mentioned or involve very complex and expensive constructions.